


to see our glory

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dealing With Loss, Definitely Not Season 7-Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith's parents are both not alive in this one, Lotor is not completely evil in this one, M/M, Not Season 5-Compliant, Not Season 6-Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Post Season 4, Unrequited Love, bec I said so, the Keitor is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: “We are going to get away from this someday, you and I.” Lotor assures him, hands on either side of Keith's face. “After the battle is won, I will take you to a planet, any planet, far away from any traces of this past. And I will court you, like a proper Galran should, had this war not been in the way.”





	to see our glory

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, proceed with caution

 

 

> _**I may not live to see our glory** _

* * *

 

Lotor is given a hero's burial. Members of the Blade, rebel groups, and the paladins of Voltron themselves gather to carry the event out. His shroud is burned along with other names who died fighting the Galran Empire. The thousands of faceless warriors of the universe who would go down history as beloved heroes.

Keith thinks about that while he watches the flames go up, clutching onto Lotor’s helmet like it is his lifeline. He thinks about how he was supposed to be one of them, of how he was ready to be one of them from the start.

And Lotor… he was good. Lotor might not have believed it himself. And Keith doubts that others who have faced the wrath of the Galra in the past would wholeheartedly embrace Zarkon’s deceased heir as a hero. But Lotor had said that he cared very little for opinions of others. Except Keith's. Keith's opinion had mattered to him. Keith _had_ mattered to him, in every sense.

And Keith _knows_ who Lotor was on the inside, knows how he had a kind heart underneath it all. He was willing to die for people who had sneered at his name. Keith knew that from the moment he boarded Lotor’s ship and he would've carried that to his grave because Lotor deserved at least one person to believe he wasn't a monster.

Had Lotor not given his own life for the mission, Keith would've gone down being the only person who believed.

Now even the paladins, his former family, honor the Prince. They call him a hero, as does the Blade. A noble sacrifice done for a noble cause.

People must expect Keith to say something, anything — he was Lotor’s right hand man, after all. For many years, they were all each other had.

But he keeps his silence anyway. He feels his mind no longer present for the task. As time stretches from the moment they won the battle, Keith feels his consciousness stuck inside the ship they brought him into after a fight. He could smell smoke. Could feel the metal underneath him and the blood seeping through his armor.

_He is badly hurt and they take him to a nearby station, where hundreds of other soldiers are being treated, celebrating as much as they can when they hear the news that the battle has ended. The fight is done._

_Hours after the final battle, as soldiers begin clearing up debris and retrieving dead bodies, Keith sits in the medical bay with one arm bandaged. The other grips the helmet Lotor abandoned when he sacrificed himself. Some medics try to take it from him, but Keith holds unto it and refuses to have anyone take it away._

_He does not cheer with the others, does not celebrate. It feels like an insult. Just days before, Lotor’s finger had been gently tracing his cheek and now he is-_

_Now he is just gone._

_And the soldiers around him cheer as if they celebrate his death. They remain unaware that they had lost a beautiful, wonderful soul in battle, his existence wiped out from the face of the universe forever. They know nothing of his pain, of his sacrifice, of how much he cared for a world that cared nothing of him-_

As he sits through a burial ceremony, his shaking fingers traces the outlines of the helmet, dented and battered from use — but otherwise okay. But otherwise manageable, ready to perform its function.

A blur of faces come up to him to offer their condolences or to give their gratitude.

_Thank you for fighting bravely._

_I'm sorry about the prince._

_I'm sure he will rest peacefully knowing the universe is safe._

They all become cacophony. It grates his ears and he could only find himself nodding with an empty look in his eyes until they walked away, assuming the grief is just too much for him to bare.

It gives him an excuse to slip away. He finds himself in a clearing a safe distance away from the rest of the ceremony, surrounded by alien plants and with a view of what seemed to be the ocean in front of him.

The sound of wildlife almost lulls him to sleep. The thought of sleep makes him realize how tired he is, how sore and heavy his own body feels. The constant chirp reminds him of cicadas from a home he never quite belonged in, from Earth.

For years, Keith scavenged the world for a home, even searched throughout the universe. Voltron, the Blade of Marmora, and then Lotor’s ship — it seemed as if he had no permanent place to stay. Now, once again, he is alone and ripped away from a family he had come to depend on. Now that the fight is done and the empire is in ruin, Keith struggles to find a purpose.

As a paladin, it had been to return to Earth. As a member of the Blade, it had been to continue fighting.

As Lotor’s only friend, it had been to spend the rest of their lives together.

_“We are going to get away from this someday, you and I.” Lotor assures him, hands on either side of Keith's face. “After the battle is won, I will take you to a planet, any planet, far away from any traces of this past. And I will court you, like a proper Galran should, had this war not been in the way.”_

_Keith hesitantly tears his eyes away from Lotor’s. He places a gentle hand atop one of his. “You know that I can't-”_

_“I know you don't love me yet. But someday I hope you will. Someday, even if it means I will have to die, your heart will be mine, as mine is yours, Keith.”_

“Keith.”

He does not realize the voice calling his name is real and not Lotor’s until Shiro is standing in front of him, looking grim and more tired than ever. But he wears a small smile.

Their eyes meet for a while, but Keith's move away as he continues tracing the metal again.

A moment of silence falls between them before Shiro kneels down and his hands fly to Keith's bandages. “Here, let me fix this. It must hurt.”

Keith gives a tiny nod of consent and the Black Paladin works with loosening the bandage a little bit, making sure it doesn't bite into Keith's skin that much. The scratchy surface of the bandages is painful, but nothing intolerable. He would’ve qualified for a turn in the cryopod, but he refused in order to give a chance to the other warriors who had been injured in battle. There were rows and rows of them in dire need of medical attention, but the doctors turned to him first.

Shiro seems to understand Keith’s need to distance himself from the war’s celebration, since he says nothing but takes a seat next to him after adjusting the bandages. And Keith could remember a time when he would’ve craved for this kind of contact. Back when he was a cadet in Garrison, maybe even back when they were all young and juggling the responsibility of what it truly meant to be a paladin of Voltron. He could picture his barely contained blush, his sweaty palms and stuttering voice, at the simple thought of being alone with Shiro.

Now, years have gone between them. Ever since Keith’s departure from Voltron, he was given the breathing room he never knew he needed. It was heart-wrenching. The first days he spent away left a noticeable emptiness in his chest, and on nights he had curled helplessly into himself to provide any semblance of comfort he knew only Shiro’s hands could’ve possibly given.

He is no longer the same naive boy. Keith had seen death and famine and war torn planets. He’s grown.

Now, the emptiness he once felt settled fully into his body. It’s already entwined with his flesh and bones and he just knows it to be part of himself. It didn’t bother him for years.

But those years, he supposes he had Lotor. Lotor, who gave him everything Shiro didn’t. Lotor, who probably deserved his heart and more, deserved the heart of anyone he desired.

Keith wishes he actually lied to him about returning his feelings. Maybe then he wouldn’t have had to die thinking he was truly alone in the world.

Shiro clears his throat awkwardly beside him, pulling him back into reality and the dark forest around them. "Allura wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to stay in the ship. I- the other paladins, all of us miss you. And we want you to know you can stay with us, if you wanted."

 _Since you have nowhere else to go_ , is left unsaid. It is a painfully obvious fact Keith didn't care to acknowledge. After Lotor's ship blew into pieces, Keith's memories and only hope of escape went along with it. After the celebrations ceased and the warriors and leaders returned to their home planets, he would essentially be homeless.

"Kolivan also welcomes you. Within the Blade of Marmora," Shiro supplies after too many ticks of silence, "he understands if you don't want to reclaim your position as a member, though. He just wants to let you know you can stay... we're all worried about you, you know."

He admits the last part with a certain gentleness. Keith hasn't heard from Shiro in ages and Shiro's tone opens up too many years from his past, all spent pining in his presence. But his mind reviews it like it is watching a video clip of someone else's life, detached, uninterested, unaffected. He wonders if he'll ever feel the same way about Shiro again.

"Thank you." It becomes the only thing he says the entire night.

 

* * *

 

He stays with the paladins, only because he knows they will give him the space he needed without the pressure of having to act professionally in front of them. His old room is untouched, so he reclaims it and places the pieces of his armor in the closet. His old clothes are still inside, but the fabric stretches across his broader shoulders and tightens around his body uncomfortably. He asks Coran for newer, bigger clothes.

Keith falls back into his place somewhat. Even if all the palace's occupants still share nervous glances at his silence. They gather for breakfast together, he trains, Hunk prepares them lunch, he trains, the paladins settle for dinner, he takes his into his room. And then he trains. And then he sleeps.

A routine that seemed so mundane to him before becomes awkward after too many unpracticed months. He is used to staying barely awake for days on end, always on high alert of any sign of threats to their ship. He and Lotor would put on disguises and stop by shady planets, using whatever cash they had to trade for good food, and then gobble down even the most tasteless slobs just to fill their stomach. They rarely slept at the same time, it was too much of a risk. But, when they did, Keith would sometimes hold his arm out, just barely tracing the fabric of Lotor's cot, falling asleep to the sight of the former Prince's back.

On some nights, when he is crippled with an ache he couldn't understand, Keith seeks out the view of the stars in one of the hundreds of rooms in the ship. The windows stretch floor to ceiling and almost makes it look like he is actually among the stars, weaving his naked hands into the vacuum.

They leave him alone if they catch him asleep in any of the rooms the next morning. But Keith knows it's only a matter of time before one or all of them approach him.

It turns out to be Shiro. He is reaching for Keith one night after one of the few dinners Keith actually spends with the paladins. The table is already cleared and the room is empty save for Hunk, who is washing the dishes and trying to look like he isn't the slightest bit curious of what they are about to discuss.

"We know you need space, Keith. But we have to make plans soon," Shiro explains to him gently once they're pulled into a quiet corner, "the others have also been informed, and we have a small ship ready. We also sent a message to Sam Holt, so that he'll be informed of when they arrive."

 _They_.

"You're not going back to Earth?" Keith's eye search for Shiro's, but he is looking somewhere else.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't made up my mind."

The topic is quickly discarded and Shiro settles a calming hand on his shoulder. When he does, Keith notices the difference they barely have on them anymore. He is almost to Shiro's nose, not dwarfed by comparison unlike before.

"Think about it, Keith," the Black Paladin gives him a small smile, before leaving the room "good night."

Keith does and he lies awake the succeeding nights putting together pieces of a plan. He could return to Earth, be greeted with a hero's welcome. They would celebrate again and he could see more people again and he could see the skies and the trees and the soil again.

_And then what?_

He would retreat to his shack in the desert, say his goodbyes to the other paladins as they parted ways. Speak his promises into their skin and then eventually break off. Live in the shack, die in the shack. It seemed so simple before.

Or could stay up here. Maybe not with Coran and Allura. But he could go off alone, take a ship and just cruise around the universe and watch it pick itself back up after the war. He could spend every single night in a different planet, like how he and Lotor had done before. He could hop from galaxy to galaxy and then waste away his days searching through the ends of the universe.

For what, he doesn't know. But he supposes he'll have to figure out soon.

 

* * *

 

_"A farm?" Keith asks incredulously, and Lotor nods with straight-faced determination as if it isn't at all an unusual question to ask. "Well, it's like... a field. A lot of fields, actually. And they all grow different stuff, like fruits and vegetables."_

_The Prince leans back into his seat and stares longingly into the emptiness of space. "I would like to see a farm one day. An Earth farm."_

_"I'll take you to one someday. I'll take you to see caves and waterfalls and cliff sides if you want to. We've seen them here too but," Keith trails off and bites his lip, "it's still not the same as the ones we have on Earth."_

_"Do you miss your planet?"_

_"Sometimes. It's homesickness."_

_"We could visit it regularly when the battle calms," Lotor promises him, reaching out to cradle the side of Keith's face. "You can show me your farms. Caves, waterfalls, cliff sides, whatever sites you please. Anything to quell your homesickness."_

_He leans into the touch. It's hard not to. And they share a smile at the thought. "Soon. I'll show you."_

Keith wakes from his dream with a start and automatically clutches the side of the bed, feeling nothing there. _Earth_ , he remembers, _Lotor wanted to see Earth_.

It's easy to make his decision after that. But then he has to catch up with his packing, as the others have already made their decisions before him and were making preparations to leave. It is a teary time, Hunk nearly broke into tears while cooking breakfast for all of them and Pidge had already entrusted all the tiny alien friends she hid away in her room under Coran's protection. Lance is teaching Allura how to knit because she says she wants to something that will keep the memory of them alive. They are to have a meeting over who should keep Kaltenecker soon.

Shiro is quiet through it all. Keith realizes that he never found out if Shiro would be staying or returning to Earth with them.

 

* * *

 

One night, when his stomach twisted in pain at the memory of Lotor's ship being engulfed in flames, he finds himself scrambling for bathroom to puke his guts out. The sound of the door opening behind him tells him someone entered his room in the dead of night. Keith turns weakly to see Shiro fixing him with a worried gaze.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbles and then turns back to his toilet, chest still heaving from exertion.

"You were crying. So I came to check."

"Oh." He must've been crying out in his sleep, and Shiro must've heard. Or somebody else must've heard and told him.

With a sigh, Shiro settles down beside him on the bathroom floor, handing him a glass of water and a clean towel. Keith takes only the former and grimaces at the taste of bile going down his throat. After the feeling to vomit passes, Shiro takes one of his hands. Only then does he realize he's actually shaking. After a moment of silence, he asks, "do you miss him?"

Nobody really asked him that since the burial. Nobody approached him with the notion that he was grieving more than his flight partner. More than his comrade.

They are not to blame. He never considered them lovers, although he knew Lotor wanted dearly wanted to and it makes him ache again. It is no outsider's fault if they suspect that the years they spent together was nothing more than a friendship.

"Yeah." Shiro hums at that, begins stroking the skin of his hands in a soothing manner.

"What was he like?"

"He was... a good friend. He was a good person too, but not in a conventional way, I guess," Keith croaks out with his scratchy voice. With a pause, he thinks about the next words he lets out. "I keep waking up and expecting him to be right here. It's frustrating."

"I'm sorry."

And he _does_ sound sorry. He sounds like his heart is breaking apart at the thought of Keith suffering without Lotor's presence. But, just like that the spell is over. It's the words he's heard so many times already, they should know by now it does nothing but mock him. Keith sighs and just closes his eyes in exhaustion, slumping into the wall and away from Shiro in defeat.

"Don't be."

 

* * *

 

Keith likes to think he's getting better. And he could tell the mood in the ship has drastically changed because the rest of them think so too.

That's why he joins in on movie nights more often, and actually laughs at more jokes than he'd like to admit. He helps Hunk make the popcorn (they find a corn substitute from one of the planets they aligned with a year ago which, oddly enough, are considered meat on the planet), translates the movie titles with Pidge, and snickers at Lance's commentary on the cheesy Altean rom-com they picked out. Shiro sits next to him on the couch and he finds he doesn't mind leaning into him in the latter parts of the movie.

The next day, Lance asks to spar with him and he tests out what their years of separation have taught them. It ends with both of them lying drained on the floor, Lance admitting defeat even though it was kind of a draw. He tries not to stick to half-heartedly picking at his food during mealtime. He quips with the others back and forth, albeit not filled with the same snark and eagerness, and brings a prominent smile to most of their faces. He's trying, at least. It is better than nothing, he hopes.

As he's putting away the plates with Coran, though, the Altean lets him in on something that makes his breath still. His skin feels clammy and he feels like the same helpless, young boy he was entering Garrison. He feels somewhat stupid, foolish. _What was he thinking, just moving on as if they hadn't been separated for years like that._

It's later at night, when everyone has retreated to their rooms, that Keith knocks on Shiro's door.

"You were going to stay if I did?" It sounds less like a question and more like affirmation. He says it as soon as Shiro invites him inside, and it makes the paladin visibly tense.

"I'm sorry. I should've talked to you about that. But I just couldn't leave you here on your own, I couldn't bare the thought of returning to Earth and-"

"So you think I'm weak and I can't handle this on my own?"

" _No_ ," Shiro almost retaliates with a tone matching in ferocity, but he calms himself and backs away a bit for a breather, "I'm saying you don't _have_ to handle this on your own."

The ease of Shiro's touch seems poisonous now. Now, they stood several feet apart as if proximity would burn them to the core. The days they spent relearning each other's comfort disintegrated. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you. Because I know you need space and I don't want it to seem like I'm only helping you for something in return," then the black paladin locks his fervent gaze with his, "but, when you left, I realized how much I missed you. I kept thinking about us back in Garrison... And maybe I didn't want to admit it before, but I know better now. I love you, Keith."

He feels the rush of emotion the words stir inside of him. It's the words he knew he's been waiting for for years, it's the words he would've given anything to hear from Shiro back then. But he just sees the memory of Lotor smiling at him softly, grazing his cheek with his fingertips and he reels back.

"You can't."

"I promise I'm not doing anything- I haven't _done_ anything in hopes of a relationship. I'm just worried, Keith." Shiro's eyes turn downcast and the air in the room thickens. "We all are."

His words after the burial ceremony echoes back to him. And it feels like centuries ago but he knows it's only been months. And it's only been months since he was the absolute sobbing, empty mess he once was, gripping into Lotor's helmet like his life depended on it.

Without saying a word, Keith turns and leaves to go... somewhere, _anywhere_ but there. He leaves Shiro alone in his dark bedroom and he feels a deep sadness crawling into his heart again at the thought that he is throwing every chance of their future together away. That he's walking away from Shiro, from everything all over again.

 

* * *

 

In the confines of his own room, Keith has _that_ nightmare again.

_He sees Lotor kissing him on his head, handing him his dented helmet with a calm smile. At the time, Keith barely registers it with the searing pain he feels in his leg as the medics drag him away. Now he memorizes it, replays the motion over and over again, makes up sensations for the lapses in his memory to satisfy himself._

_"I love you," Lotor mouthed. Then he was off._

_Keith sees himself being carried away, his hands uselessly reaching towards the sight of Lotor's ship as it flies into the shield._

He wakes up wailing, hugging himself and shaking like it is winter. There is no one at the door this time.

 

* * *

 

His interactions with the others in the ship haven't changed, as far as he knows. But he skirts around anything to do with Shiro. And Shiro avoiding him himself helped him with that. Keith thinks they should probably talk about it, if to at least make amends before they land on Earth. But the days to their departure count down rapidly and Keith is soon in the middle of another celebration.

This time, it is smaller. They invite some of the Blade members. Some rebels. He sees Nyma and Shay and Kolivan (who gives him a stern greeting with an uncharacteristic awkward embrace). It barely lasts a day, because they wanted it to end early. On the afternoon, they are left to an empty palace again with a mess to clean up.

It's an emotional night. Keith has to lock himself inside his room to get away from all the hugging and tear-filled speeches for a while. When Coran walks in on him, he fiddles with his luggage to pretend to be doing something important.

"Don't forget this."

Keith turns to see Coran's tender, fatherly gaze, and Lotor's helmet on one of his hands. He nods and takes it with trembling hands, holds it close to himself. The Altean's hand is soon on his shoulder, patting him gently. "I sincerely hope you find happiness on Earth, number four. I've seen this ship grow into a family. Just know we'll always be with you, even if we're not."

There was an odd twinkle in his eye, as if he is relaying some of his old-man wisdom. Perhaps he is. Keith sometimes forgets that Coran and Allura have decades over him.

"Do you ever not miss Altea?"

Coran turns more serious at the question, sadder. "Never. But that's how I know the love was real. Because I still wake up and yearn to be in a place I can no longer be in, a place I haven't been to in years." He lays a hand on Lotor's helmet as well. "We have a saying on Altea, that the bent tree can still bear the sweetest fruits. That means that people can be broken down, but they can still continue on. They live, in spite of it all."

Coran closes a hand on his, and Keith pulls him into a hug. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Allura is not good at holding her tears when she leads them to the hangar where their ship waits. They pass each of the lions and Keith says his silent goodbyes to both Red and Black. He knows that they will never forget him, knows they'll call for him if the universe ever needs him again.

"I know we've had our differences, but know that I never considered you less than family." the Princess is hiccuping in between her words and tears are already streaming down her face. She even has two hands firmly on Keith's shoulder as if to ground him. "I'll miss you. Please stay safe, Keith."

"You and Coran take care too, Princess. I'll miss you both." Keith offers them each a smile and a hug. When he lets go of Coran, he hears him whisper, "Remember the Altean saying, number four. Stay safe."

They are all in tears when their ship takes off and the two figures waving at them from the hangar disappear from sight. Then it's just four of them again (and Matt, who is piloting the ship). Keith is brought back to the memory of stepping inside the Blue Lion all those years ago. He is brought back to the memory of the young, curious boy he once was, scared at the thought of leaving their planet but exhilarated at the promise of an adventure.

It was a lifetime ago. He almost couldn't recognize himself.

With their Altean technology it takes them only a week to reach Earth. It was a week of heavy tension, knowing that the slightest mention of 'leaving' would bring all of them to break down. But they spend as much time as they could together, playing games (Lance packed his favorite one because he says he won't leave the ship without finishing it) and talking and doing everything in each other's presence. At night, they part ways to go to their separate bedrooms provided in the ship and Keith pretends not to see Shiro falter in front of his room every time.

Since he has nights all to himself, Keith holds Lotor's helmet tightly and rolls over Coran's words in his head. Unwillingly, it also forces several memories from his years with Lotor to resurface.

_"Did you love him? The Black Paladin."_

_Keith swallows and stares at the view in front of him to avoid meeting his eyes. "Yes, I did." He corrects, "I think I still do. Once upon a time, I would've done anything for him. Now, I'm not so sure."_

_"I believe old love never leaves. It can be rekindled."_

_"Do you not like it that I admitted that to you?"_

_"I don't," Lotor swallows, "but I pray for your happiness more than your love. I want you to love who you love."_

It tears him up inside. The thought of Lotor readily stepping aside and pushing his feelings away for Keith's sake. But he knew the feeling. He knew he was once ready to do the same for Shiro, even if it killed him.

"I wish you were here," Keith says out loud, even though he is the only one in his room. "Things would be easier if you were here."

 

* * *

 

They arrive in dawn, in a jungle in Southeast Asia. When Matt alerts them, Keith takes off to one of the viewing stations without changing out of his pajamas. He's greeted with the sight of trees. Green, green trees and mountains. _And caves and waterfalls and cliff sides_. It's too late to try to stop the tears that build up in his eyes and travel down his face.

"I don't know how long I dreamed about this," Lance says breathlessly at his side, stepping closer to the windows as if wanting to touch the leaves.

"Same," Hunk replies with a chuckle, even though he is already failing at holding back his tears.

"I missed this so much." Already Pidge's eyes are red and puffy from crying.

Keith feels a presence next to him and glances to see Shiro captured by the view they had. His eyes are wide with awe like the rest of them, unmeasurable disbelief and unrestrained delight lining his features. "It's beautiful," he remarks with a smile.

Suddenly, the years disappear from his face and he feels young all over again. Unlike those other times, he feels no fear at the thought of inexperience. He feels pure, unadulterated joy.

Coran's voice fills his memory, and then Lotor's.

_That means that people can be broken down, but they can still continue on. They live, in spite of it all._

_I want you to love who you love._

Cautiously, Keith takes Shiro's hand into his own. Surprise lights up in his eyes and Shiro's head jerks to him in confusion. He could see the gears turning, an almost optimistic look behind it. Keith could only offer a hopeful smile at him before being pulled back to the sight of the vast forestry again.

They shared a painful past, it left them battered and bruised. But they can have a future. They can live, in spite of it all.

Shiro's fingers curled around his as Matt's voice boomed in the comms.

"Welcome home, guys."

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **_but I will gladly join the fight_**

**Author's Note:**

> So after s4 I wrote this thing down but forgot to continue it and a few days ago I found it again. It's obviously not in line with the events of the seasons after s4, so I didn't include Krolia, Romelle, etc. I basically had a strong hc after s4 that Lotor would take Keith to be his partner of some kind after the battle (bec Keith wanted to know more about his heritage) and dumped it all into this fic. Also with a side of Keith-pining-on-Shiro-back-when-he-was-part-of-Voltron-but-eventually-growing-out-of-it-but-eventually-rediscovering-it. Yeah
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
